twilight town
by Inabikari04
Summary: A Naruto and KH2 crossover. chapter 6 now up! Team 7 along with Iruka and Hinata are assigned on a mission to find a rare flower to be used by the medic nins. Will they be able to find it when Org. XIII intrude in their journey? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Konoha 2:00 am

Kringgggg! A hand came out of the blanket and turned off the alarm clock lazily. "Oh man, oh man, oh man! Another day another mission." Said a certain blonde haired and blue-eyed boy groggily.

"I'd better hurry Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and the others are waiting for me."

Konoha Ninja Academy 2:10 am

" Sasuke, did you see Naruto?" asked Iruka

" I don't know, am I Naruto's keeper?" replied Sasuke

" How 'bout you, Sakura, any sign of him?" fumed Iruka

" No, sir, not a sign!" replied Sakura

" Arrg, where is he?' exclaimed Iruka

" Iruka-sensei!" said Naruto gasping for his breath "Am I late?"

" Well…let me see … Yes! You're late! What took you so long?" Said Iruka while tapping his foot on the floor.

" Ummmmm…well let me see…" Said Naruto desperately looking for an answer

" Never mind, just look around and you'll see a person about to join us for our mission." Pointed Iruka to where Kakashi is reading Icha Icha Paradise.

" H-h-hinata? What are you doing here?" asked Naruto

"Hi! Naruto, Tsunade-hime-sama and Kurenai-sensei asked me to join your mission" smiled Hinata.

(a/n: In this fanfic, Hinata is not shy anymore. Ok?)

"Okay, enough with the chit-chat, let's talk about our mission." Said Iruka

"We are assigned to find specific herbs for the med Nins to use in case of emergencies. Mind you those are very hard to find and might take us weeks to find it." Informed Iruka

" We are assigned to find it in an unfamiliar town called Twilight Town somewhere in here in the fire country." said Iruka

"Whoa, that might take days!" Exclaimed Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto

"So let's go, we have wasted enough time talking here!" Said Kakashi

"Hai! Affirmed Naruto , Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata

Chapter 1

They headed straight towards the forest of death preparing themselves for the dangers they are about to encounter there.

Along the way Sir Iruka was studying the map, Kakashi was reading Icha Icha Paradise, Hinata was looking at Naruto, Naruto was minding his grumbling stomach, Sasuke was whistling and Sakura was staring at the clouds.

"Sasuke, keep quiet!" commanded Kakashi

"We're being followed." Said Iruka

"You can come out now, we know you're there!" shouted Naruto

" Oh man! I told you we'll get caught!" said an unfamiliar voice

"What do you want from us?" asked Sasuke

" Let me see, all your belongings!" smirked a boy

The group of rogue ninjas were about 18 years of age, the youngest was about 15 years.

" Hmph, first you'll have to get through us!" smirked Sasuke

" You're underestimating us! Let the fighting begin!" exclaimed the boy gesturing to his teammates.

After sometime…

" Shit, they won't give up!" exclaimed Naruto

" They're tough!" grumbled the boy.

" Desperate times call for desperate measures!" grinned Naruto

" Everyone split up!' commanded Iruka

Naruto's fight

"Kage- Bunshin Technique!" shouted Naruto

The kage-bunshins made a circle around the boy but was useless because the boy made it through. The boy ran towards the grinning Naruto.

"hehe. Tough luck! Rasengan!" exclaimed Naruto making the ball of chakra touch the boy's solar plexus.

The boy was thrown back by the pressure given by Naruto's attack making him hit a big rock and fell unconscious.

Sasuke and Kakashi's fight…

"ha! you won't escape from us!" smirked a boy and a girl

Sasuke closed hi eyes for a while then opened it. Sharingan activated.

"Chidori!" exclaimed Sasuke

(a/n: also known as Lightning Blade)

Hitting the girl in the solar plexus. The girl was thrown back, hitting in a tree made the girl lose a lot of blood made her fall unconsciously.

Kakashi raised his forehead protector revealing his other eye "Ok my turn to kick some ass!"

"Sharingan, your future is death!" said Kakashi

The boy shouted at the top of his lungs then was knocked out unconsciously.

"careless!" said Kakashi reading his perv book

Iruka and the girls' fight…

"hmph, girls what a lousy task to do!" smirked the 3 boys

"


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't underestimate us just because we're girls!" fumed Sakura

" Yeah, right and I'm gonna finish you really quick and you won't even feel it! Smirked the boy flipping his kunai

" What did you say?" Hinata ran towards the boy and jumped over him, kicked him in the solar plexus, punching his face

"Hyuga clan, gentle fist technique!"

The boy tumbled towards the ground and lost a lot of blood due to internal damage

" This is my shinobi way!' smiled Hinata

"Stay back Hinata he's mine!" shouted Sakura

" Why you…" running towards the smiling Sakura the boy tripped over the string

" Be careful!" warned Sakura

"Wha…shit!" a log was swinging towards the boy but he's just in time to dodge it.

"You're trap didn't work on me!" smirked the boy

" Well guess again" Sakura cut a string and a pile of rocks fell over him

"Cha! I'm so good!" cheered Sakura

Hinata called out Iruka to grab his attention " Iruka-sensei behind you!"

"What?" Iruka was just in time to dodge the kunai and then suddenly grabbed the boy " Ha! Got you!"

"3 kick combo!" Iruka kicked the boy in the solar plexus, back and at the neck making the boy unconscious

"Humph. So easy!" smirked Iruka

Sasuke went towards Sakura and said, "That went well"

"All that action made me hungry" moaned Naruto

" You're always hungry, Naruto" laughed Sakura, the group also laughed when they heard it.

Naruto pouted " why am I always the one you laugh at?"

" After 9 hours of walking you must be very hungry," added Iruka

" You bet!" exclaimed the three genins

Kakashi pointed towards the riverbank" Let's rest over there"

Iruka started to look for firewood " You kids catch some fish while I light up the fire"

" B-b-but what will Kakashi-sensei do?" grumbled Naruto

" I'll be right here reading my book" Kakashi was finding a comfy place to read his book "Now go and catch some fish!"

The four genins walked towards the river then Naruto spoke up "unfair!"

That night…

Iruka stopped and said to the group " Okay let's camp here we'll continue our journey tomorrow, it's going to be dark soon"

Kakashi put down his bag and got his tent " Go and pitch your tents now"

Hinata search her bag for her tent but she couldn't find it " Oh no! I forgot my tent!"

After hearing this Naruto approached her " Hinata want to share with me?"

" Sure thing!" Hinata sounded very relieved after hearing what Naruto said

" Hey Sakura! Don't you have a tent?' asked Naruto

" I don't have one" replied Sakura

" Why don't you share with Sasuke I'm sure he'll be glad to share it with you." suggested Hinata

Sakura blushed a pale pink and Sasuke dropped the firewood

Naruto was gesturing to Sasuke " Oh come on, I know you want to"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said "All right fine! I'll just go and pitch my tent now"

Sakura was blushing and felt really thankful for Sasuke "Thanks! Let me help you!"

After dinner…

The campsite was very quiet Iruka was studying the map in one corner, Kakashi was reading his perv book, Naruto and Hinata was cuddling and talking happily.

" I think those two became very close" whispered Sakura

' C'mon Sakura let's go to the riverbank" Sasuke took her hand and Sakura blushed madly

" Am I really holding Sasuke's hand? his hand is very soft like, like rose petals.' Thought Sakura

" Why did we go here, Sasuke?" asked Sakura

Sasuke was staring at the stars when he answered Sakura's question " Nothing, I just felt like it"

" Oh, okay!' after Sakura heard his answer she lied down the grass and traced some constellations herself.

After a few moments of silence Sasuke spoke up "You know what, Sakura?"

"No, what?" asked Sakura

Her heart was pounding real hard and thought to herself " What am I gonna say, what am I gonna say?"

Sasuke's mouth opened "I never felt this happy since you came along."

Hearing that made Sakura sit beside him and said" I never…" Sakura was shocked when Sasuke instantly kissed her. She was shocked at first but then closed her eyes. She looped her arms around his neck. Sakura felt Sasuke's arm loop around her waist and pulled her closer to him. It was just in time when a meteor shower started.

They soon broke apart. "...felt this way too when I met you" whispered Sakura with a smile

They continued to gaze some stars with Sakura's head resting on Sasuke's shoulder and a looped arm around his torso. Sasuke's arm was raised up and a looped around her waist. His hand was pressing the ground softly.

Chapter 2

" Wake up, breakfast is ready!" said Kakashi

" What's for breakfast?" asked Sasuke groggily

"Trout." Said Kakashi

(a/n: Trout is a fish living in fresh water)

"What? No ramen?" asked Naruto

Kakashi shook his head "Sorry, Naruto"

Sasuke and Sakura both yawned at the same time and looked like they lack sleep.

" What happened to you two? You looked like you both slept late last night!" grinned Naruto

"None of your business!" growled Sasuke. Sakura was blushing like hell

" Everybody finished? Let's go!" asked Iruka

After three hours of walking…

Naruto was very tired of walking and impatiently asked, "Where are we now, Iruka-sensei?"

"If my calculations are correct we will need to walk two more hours before we reach Twilight Town." Answered Iruka, studying the map carefully.

"What? Two more hours? My feet are killing me!" Naruto moaned as he looked at his aching feet.

"Don't worry Naruto, you'll survive" said Sakura

Naruto glared at Sakura "That's easy for you to say!'

"Why?" asked Hinata

"BECAUSE she piggy-back riding on Sasuke that's why!"

"Why, are you jealous?" smirked Sasuke

"Heck no, why should I be jealous?" exclaimed Naruto

Sasuke asked Sakura to get off of him first "Then let's make a bet, let's race with Sakura on my back and Hinata on yours. If I win you won't eat any ramen for two straight weeks and if I lose you can eat as many ramen as you want for two weeks and it will be my treat. The finish line will be on Twilight Town," explained Sasuke

Naruto first resisted on the bet due to his aching feet but then agreed to the bet just for the sake of ramen.

The boys got ready for the race, mounting Sakura and Hinata on their backs.

" Prepare to lose Uchiha, I will win no matter what, believe it!" boasted Naruto

Sasuke smirked back "Enough with the talking, I want to see some real action!"

"1…2…3…go!" the girls shouted as a signal to start the race

The two boys started evenly but Naruto was left behind

Iruka was surprised when he saw the boys run "Wait, you might get lost!"

"Don't worry about them." said Kakashi

Back to the race…

Hinata can see than Naruto couldn't run faster due to his aching feet "Naruto, I think you shouldn't have taken Sasuke's bet. You know than you can run faster because your feet are aching."

Naruto forced himself to run faster when he said to Hinata "No, I won't lose!"

Naruto sped up making the gap smaller.

"Sasuke, don't look now because Naruto is gaining on us" said Sakura

Sasuke was surprised when Sakura said it to him making him lose his concentration and gradually slowing down "What? Impossible, how did he do that?"

Sasuke saw Naruto pass on them and felt that he was struck with lightning when he saw him reach the finish line. "I'll go bankrupt! He has a bottomless pit!"

"Yes! Hinata, I won, I won!" with the happiness that he is feeling inside, Naruto accidentally kissed Hinata on the lips. When Naruto realized that he kissed Hinata he immediately pulled away making Hinata blush like hell. She almost looks like a tomato.

Kakashi and Iruka finally caught up with Sasuke and Naruto but they were expecting to see Naruto rather than Sasuke. "Hmm… I see you lost from Naruto, which serves as a lesson for you, Sasuke, you shouldn't underestimate your opponent."

At the finish line…

When Naruto and Hinata turned around they were awed by the view of the town. The land was rich with crops. A view of a beautiful pond, which was very crystal clear. People are very friendly.

(a/n: I changed the look of Twilight Town, it is very different from the game, so no flames!)

"Hey, Naru…to" a very angry Sasuke stopped when he saw the fantastic view of the town. Sasuke was followed by a shocke Sakura and a smiling Kakashi and Iruka. The moment of silence was broken when they heard shouting and screaming not far from them.

Naruto was curious to find out what is happening there, "C'mon! Let's take a look at it!"

Upon arriving the place where they heard the noise they saw two groups composed of four members

A boy spoke up, "Hey! Rucksack, we know what you did with the pictures!"

"Seifer! We didn't steal the pictures and the name is Roxas!"

"Yeah, right! Roxas, the town know all about it, Y'know!" said a boy named Rai

"Well, why don't you butt out, Y'know!" mocked Sora

Seifer pointed a stick at Roxas "Rucksack, don't deny the fact that you stole the pictures!"

"The name is Roxas, you idiot!" exclaimed Roxas, with anger written on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Rai was shocked when he heard what Roxas said to Seifer "Hey! You can't call our disciplinarian like that!" Seifer smirked as he heard what Rai said and gestured Rai to step back, "You know Rai, you're right! I am the one in this town to deal with thieves like Roxas and them a lesson not to steal anything anymore."

When Roxas heard this he can't control his temper any longer, "All right, fine! you asked for it!" Roxas punched Seifer squarely in the face, making Seifer fall down and cough out blood. Roxas was getting ready to hit Seifer one more time in the face

Naruto and Sasuke saw what happened and immediately ran towards Roxas to stop him in making more serious injuries to Seifer. They held Roxas' arms tightly, making Roxas struggle to be free from Sasuke and Naruto's clutches.

"Let go of me!" Roxas shrugged off Sasuke and Naruto. "Come on guys, let's go I don't want to stick with a bunch of idiots." Roxas went towards Sora and the girls.

"Hey! Roxas it isn't over yet!" Seifer got rid of the excess blood that clotted at the side of his mouth and stood up again.

"Think whatever you want, idiot, we're through here!" Roxas and the others left. The people that surrounded them made way for Roxas' group to leave, knowing that Roxas is very pissed off.

(a/n: I really like using the word "idiot" to Seifer. Please bear with me.)

Naruto sheepishly grinned and said "Those guys were tough, believe it!"

"Those GUYS need to have serious attitude adjustment!" said Seifer

" Maybe they have reasons why they do it! I mean no one really knows right?" wondered Sakura

Hinata agreed to Sakura and said "You're right, Sakura, let's follow them."

"Right, let's!" agreed Sakura

"Yeah, go talk to them… if you dare" threatened Seifer

Seifer's group left sniggering.

At the usual spot…

Roxas kicked the wall letting out all his anger. "Why do they always insist we stole the pictures?"

Naminé went towards Roxas and placed her hand on his shoulder making Roxas turn around facing Naminé, "Maybe because we are known for having attitude problems."

Roxas gently put off Naminé's hand off of his shoulder and said "But we don't have attitude problems! We only act like this because we are pissed off!"

"I know how to make you guys cool off. I'll buy sea-salt ice creams for the four of us." suggested Kairi. Sora ran towards Kairi and shouted "I'll go with you!"

Back at the sandlot…

Sasuke and the others agreed at the suggestion of Sakura "Come on, let's go!"

Iruka tried to stop the four genins but didn't work "Hey, what about… the mission" Iruka let out a very big sigh.

"You know, you worry too much. They can take care of themselves." Said Kakashi never putting down his orange perv book.

The four genins took off and began searching for them.

After a while…

"Where could they be?" Sakura rubbed her temples.

"Well, not here" said Naruto

"Definetely, not here!" confirmed Sasuke

Sakura walked towards Hinata and whispered something to her, Hinata nodded. Byakugan activated. Hinata looked around and smiled "Found them, they're inside that ice cream parlor.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Naruto

At the ice cream parlor…

The silence at the ice cream parlor was broken when a soft sound of the bell caught the attention of the girl, looking very busy stashing some ice cream in the freezer. The girl bowed for a sign of respect. "Good morning, how may I help you?"

Kairi smiled at the girl and happily said "We would like 4 sea-salt ice creams"

"Wait for a moment." The girl got it at the freezer and said, "That would be 80 munny"

"Thanks!" Sora gave the munny to the girl and gave her a very charming smile. The girl blushed.

When they went outside Kairi spoke up, annoyed, "Why did you do that?"

Sora was confused when Kairi said it "Wha… What's that for?"

"The girl, you think I didn't see that, did you? You smiled at her." Kairi impatiently answered.

Sora grinned when he saw Kairi's expression, "You're jealous, aren't you?"

Kairi blushed and impatiently said "NO! I am not jealous!"

Sora teased her, "You've got a crush on me, you've got a crush on me!" Kairi ran towards Sora , blushing like hell, and said "I don't have a crush on you"

Sora teased more and more, "You've got a crush…" Sora ran towards Kairi and said to stay behind him when he saw 4 figures walking towards them. "W-what do you want?"

Sakura nervously laughed and said "Wait, we don't mean any harm." Hinata went beside Sakura and added "We just wanted to know why you act like that."

Kairi looked puzzled when she heard what Hinata said, "What do you mean?"

Naruto pointed towards Sora and Kairi and exclaimed "Well, you guys were tough, believe it!"

"Oh, I get it, you want to know why we act like that" answered Sora

"You just repeated what we said, and yes we want to know why." agreed Sakura

Kairi went beside Sora and answered they're question "First of all we don't have families" and Sora added " And second we are known here in town to have attitude problems, we act like what we are expected just to keep our pride and stuff like that."

When Sasuke heard their answers he suddenly saw himself and thought 'we have a lot in common'. Sasuke then spoke up out of the blue "So you treat them as family and protect them with all you life"

With tears glistening in her eyes, she quietly spoke up, forcing herself not to cry. "That's right, all we got is ourselves."

Upon hearing this, Hinata felt sad about their situation, "Well, what can we do to help you guys?"

"I don't know… how 'bout helping us convince the people that we didn't steal the pictures" grinned Sora

"You got it!" exclaimed Naruto

The six new friends have united to convince the people that they didn't steal anything.

After a while…

"Thanks for your help, we owe you one!" thanked Kairi

"Don't mention it!" said Sasuke


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The six teens went off to the pond for a free tour as a reward for their help.

Soara walked towards the pond and announced, "Well, here is our most famous tourist spot, Fukai pond!"

(a/n: Fukai means deep)

Naruto rubbed his eyes as if he doesn't believe at what he is seeing, "Wow!" The pond has a very crystal clear water as if it was a mirror reflecting the sunset. It was also filled with many kinds of fishes.

Kairi looked very amused when she saw Naruto, "Speechless now, aren't you?"

Naruto nodded, never taking his eyes off the pond, until Sasuke punched him in the face.

"Ow! What did you do that for?!!" Naruto tried to maintain his balance but failed, he fell in the pond.

Sasuke offered his hand to help Naruto get out of the pond. "Because, I was trying to tell you something, I called you a hundred times already!"

"C-c-c-cold, cold!" Naruto was shivering from the coldness of the water. Since he left his bag with Kakashi and Iruka he decided to take off his jacket and tied it on his waist and added, "W-w-what is it?"

"Well, we should ask them where we can find the herbs" replied Sasuke

"Oh, right!" grinned Naruto

Sasuke and Naruto both agreed in Sasuke's idea and went towards Sora, who is begging for Kairi's forgiveness for what happened earlier, to ask him about the herbs.

Sora shook his head and looked at Kairi ,who also shook her head, "No, sorry, maybe Roxas does"

"Well, let's go!" cheered Sakura

The six of them went to the usual spot.

Meanwhile at the usual spot…

The was silence for a while in the usual spot when Roxas spoke up, 'What's taking them so long?"

"Maybe there are many people in the ice cream parlor" guessed Naminé

"All that action made me hungry!" groaned Roxas

Naminé pointed towards the gate and said 'Speaking of the devils, here they come!"

When Roxas heard it, he rushed towards Naminé and looked at the direction where Naminé was pointing, "But wait who are those four?" asked Roxas

"Hey, guys here are your sea-salt ice creams!" called out Sora, showing them the plastic bag.

Roxas ran towards Sora and got his sea-salt ice cream "Gee, thanks! I'm starving!"

Naminé walked towards Kairi and whispered "Who are those guys?"

"Oh, they're Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto, they helped us convince the people that we didn't steal the pictures" pointed Kairi. Sora walked towards Kairi "They came with us to ask something to Roxas."

"Hey, guys! Come right in!" invited Sora

"Come on!" said Naruto

Sora signaled them to stop and said, "Wait here" Sora walked towards Roxas and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Roxas those guys want to ask you something."

Roxas turned around and asked, "First, who are those guys?"

"Oh, they're Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata." Said Sora " They helped us convince the people that we didn't steal anything."

"Oh, okay!" Roxas walked towards Sasuke and asked, "What do you want?"

"We just wanted to ask you something." Replied Sasuke

"Then, shoot!" said Roxas

Sasuke told him everything he knows about the herb

"What's it's name?" asked Roxas

"I don't know" replied Sasuke

Roxas walked away from Sasuke "I cannot know what herb it is if you don't know what is looks like if you don't know the name."

Naruto then spoke up " Then let's ask Kakashi-sensei"

"Ok, fine" Roxas turned around and walked towards the gate, Naminé accompanied him. Seeing that Naminé was with him, Roxas put his arm around her shoulder.

Sakura looked a little confused, "Wait a minute! Are those two on?"

"No, they're just friends" confirmed Kairi

Roxas shouted, looking very impatient, "Hey, aren't we going to find them?"

"Oh, sorry!" replied Hinata

The eight teenagers went off to find the two teachers.

At the restaurant…

"What's taking those four so long?" asked Iruka

"Don't worry about them, they'll come for dinner, especially Naruto" putting down his bowl of ramen

"Maybe you're right!" smiled Iruka

Kakashi pointed at the ramen and said "If you won't eat that, then I'll eat it."

Iruka chuckled, "You sound like Naruto"

"God! I don't sound like Naruto!" denied Kakashi

Suddenly they felt something dripping on their shoulder, it was Naruto drooling over ramen.

"Geez, Naruto don't drool on my shirt!" said Kakashi, dodging Naruto's saliva.

Sakura tapped Naruto on his shoulder signaling him to be back to reality, "Ahem! Did you forget something?"

"Oh, yeah right! Kakashi-sensei, what's the name of the herb? Someone wants to know." asked Naruto

"Who wants to know?" asked Kakashi

A shadow of a boy went towards him revealing Roxas who was waiting impatiently for the answer "I ,for one, wants to know!"

Kakashi had no other choice but to tell the name because even his students want to know, " It's name is Golden Mist!"

When Roxas heard this he said "It's not an herb! It's a flower, although it looks like a mist it is only powder excreted by the flower every once in a while, it's very rare in some places but it is common here, it is known for curing many sickness, depending on how it is used it can either kill you or cure you."

Kakashi was shocked when he heard it, "So you know where we can find it?"

"It can be found in Sunset Hill, you can reach it through that way, it's the fastest way to get there!" said Roxas pointing to the winding road leading to a very vast field.

Kairi walked beside Roxas and said to them "If you want to, we can help you get there, it's all we can do for the help you did to us."

Iruka tapped his foot on the floor, "Are you four keeping something from us?"

The four genins laughed nervously then Sakura came forwards and explained it all to Iruka.

"What? What do you think you're doing?" exclaimed Roxas

"I'll help!" volunteered Naminé

"Me too!" agreed Sora

Kakashi nodded, "Then it's settled, we will meet here first thing tommorow, let's say 5:30 am, even I'll be here on time."

"Well, that's new." Said Naruto

"Don't get lost in the road of life, Kakashi-sensei" said Sakura

All of them laughed at the words Sakura said.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there! I am sorry for the late update, I am quite busy these past few days. Its shorter or longer than my previous chappies, I really don't know how long it is!

Just enjoy reading it and R&R, please, R&R!

Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 4

(a/n: Oh! I forgot , Naruto and the others stayed overnight at the usual spot. Let's say they asked permission from their sensei.)

Next morning…

While walking towards the meeting place, Naruto and Sakura argued about the words Kakashi said last night.

_Recap:_

"_Then it's settled, we will meet here first thing tommorow, let's say 5:30 am, even I'll be here on time."_

End of recap 

"I tell you, Naruto, there is no way Kakashi-sensei will be here on time" urged Sakura

"I would like to agree with you but, I trust Kakashi-sensei, I know he'll be here on time" urged back Naruto

Roxas looked at Sasuke with a very curious look on his face and then asked, "Do they always do that?"

Sasuke smirked back at Roxas and said, "Hell yeah, they always do that! I am getting sick of hearing it everyday!", earning an angry look on Naruto and Sakura, "What did you say?!!" Naruto and Sakura stomped their way to Sasuke and got ready to clobber him. Sasuke just smirked.

"Just let them be" Sasuke used the replacement technique to get away from Sakura and Naruto's wrath, "It'll take them a while to realize that I am not there anymore!"

While getting near the meeting place they saw a tall man with silver, spiked up hair, holding an orange book it was no other than Kakashi.

"You're late!" Kakashi looked at his team to see a smirking Sasuke, a shocked Sakura, a grinning Naruto, and a smiling Hinata. "Sakura, Why are you looking very shocked?"

'This is a dream, really, just a dream!' everything went black.

Sakura was caught by a raven-haired boy. Putting his strength on her head and body to avoid any injuries.

"Sakura-san!" Naruto ran towards Sakura, with a worried look on his face "Wake up, Sakura-san, wake up!"

Sasuke just smirked and put her on his back, "Don't worry about her, she'll be fine!"

Kakashi walked towards Naruto and asked him, "Anyway, why was Sakura looking shocked when she saw me?"

"Well, we started arguing about what you said last night that you will come here on time…" Naruto started, and scratched the back of his head, "Well, she said that it's impossible that you will come here early, so we began arguing about it, so when we got here she couldn't believe what she was seeing and all that jazz."

"Oh! Is that it?" Kakashi just scratched his head and smiled making his uncovered eye close

Iruka then spoke up, "Kakashi, don't you think we've wasted enough time talking out here?"

"Oh! Right! Well, let's go!" Kakashi agreed

The group was walking for three long hours, when Sakura woke up

"Mou!' Sakura moaned making Sasuke's attention turn towards her "Well, well, well! Sleeping Beauty finally woke up!" Sakura whacked his arm earning a very loud "ow" from Sasuke, "Shut up! How long was I out?", Sasuke then smirked and said, "For a good three hours." Sakura then said to Sasuke "You can put me down now Sasuke, I think I can manage!" Half of Sasuke didn't want to put her down but he soon decided to put her down.

"Oh man! I'm getting old!" said Sasuke, holding his now aching back.

(Oops! I made Sasuke look old!)

"That's right, old man!" Sakura said teasing him

"Whoa! You are older than me for how many months? Three months? I just turned sixteen last month! Then that makes you an old woman!" Sasuke said teasing back

Sakura got annoyed when she heard two certain words, "What did you call me, chicken hair?!!"

"Oh! You want me to repeat it, wide forehead nerd?" said Sasuke, looking very pissed off

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sakura, with tears forming in her eyes

"Whoa! This is the treatment I get after catching you when you fainted?!" yelled Sasuke

"FIRST OF ALL, I DIDN'T ASK TO BE CAUGHT BY YOU AND SECOND, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" yelled back Sakura

"OH YEAH, RIGHT! BUT YOU FAINTED GOD DAMNED IT! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO JUST STAY THERE AND DO NOTHING?!" yelled back Sasuke

"BUT I DIDN'T ASK TO BE CAUGHT BY YOU, MAYBE ROXAS OR SORA OR NARUTO CAN CATCH ME BUT I DIDN'T ASK TO BE CAUGHT BY YOU!" yelled Sakura with tears running down her cheeks

"WELL I'M SORRY IF …" Sasuke wasn't able to finish his sentence when Sakura slapped him. "What the hell is wrong with you, Haruno?"

"You are, that's what's wrong, ever since the academy you always ignore me or when the time you talk to me you always find ways to make me feel bad about myself!" reasoned Sakura

Sakura ran off the forest, crying. Sasuke just stood there, holding the spot where Sakura slapped him.

'_oh shit! What have I done?!' _Sasuke thought for himself '_should I go after her or not?!'_

Sasuke's mind was full of questions when Naruto spoke up, "oi, teme, what are you waiting for, go after her, only you can make peace with her after all you were the one who started it" Sasuke just nodded and took off without any sound.

Sasuke jumped from treetop to treetop, scanning the forest for the pink-haired kunoichi. "Sakura, where are you?" shouted Sasuke, worry can be seen from Sasuke's face. Sasuke jumped down the tree and began running on the forest floor.

Sasuke worried more when he found the pink-haired kunoichi standing at the cliff, with blood flowing down her arm.

"Sakura?"

"…"

"Sakura?"

"WHAT!"

"Sakura, you're hurt! Let me take a look at that" Sasuke was about to hold her arm when Sakura shrugged it

"NO! Don't touch it!" said Sakura coldly

"L-look I'm sorry for what happened earlier, I just lost my temper. I didn't mean those words that I said to you. C'mon you know how much I love you, I love you more than anything in this world. So, will you forgive me?"

After hearing this, Sakura looked a him and smiled "I-I forgive you, Sasuke"

"Good! Now let me take a look at that. What happened to you?" asked Sasuke

"When I ran all the way here, I didn't notice that a branch was sticking out and my arm hit it really hard." Said Sakura almost crying from the pain she is receiving from her wound

"Well, it's pretty deep" said Sasuke pulling out some bandages from his pouch.

"Ow! Not so tight, Sasuke-kun!" pleaded Sakura

"I need to do it, Sakura, it should stop the bleeding! You don't want to die do you?" smirked Sasuke

Sakura nodded and smiled, "Arigato, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke and Sakura, walked out the forest hand in hand, to find Kakashi and the others waiting for them to come back.

Kakashi didn't take his eyes off the book and just said, "Well, it's about time you got here, we still have a long way to go."

Sakura had her free hand rub the back of her head, "Gomen nasai, for waiting for us to come back, it's my fault."

"Never mind that! What's important is that you came back safe." Said Kakashi

Hinata couldn't help but notice the bandage wrapped in Sakura's arm, "Sakura-san, what happened to your arm?"

Sakura just grinned, "Long story, I'll explain to you later."

* * *

Yeah, I know it sucks! No need to tell me that. I am really having a writer's block here but I already have a plan on how to end this.

So just send me a review so I can know how to improve this


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: Hey! Sorry for the late update I didn't have enough time to get to work and I've been having memory gaps about the Kingdom Hearts II :Organzation XIII characters so I still have to research about it.

Anyway please enjoy reading this chappie and have a nice day.

Oh! Please excuse the wrong grammar in this chapter, I'm not that very fluent in English!

* * *

Chapter 5

The group had been walking for hours, when Naruto and Roxas groaned.

"What is it?" asked Kakashi

Instead of them answering Kakashi, their stomachs did the talking. Their stomachs grumbled as if there is something living inside it. Naruto and Roxas turned 10 shades of red. All of them laughed when they heard it.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and nervously laughed, "Anyone for breakfast?"

"All right then, Let's stop by there!" Kakashi pointed at the Sakura tree near the cliff where Sasuke found Sakura.

Naruto put down his bag and searched for food. He found some rice balls, some biscuits and of course for him an instant ramen. When they all saw this Sakura walked toward him and gave him a curious look, "What else have you got there?" Naruto showed her his bag and said, "Well I have some chips, tamasaburos, more rice balls, more chips and of course can't leave my house without instant ramen!" Sakura sweat dropped and hit him across in the head, "You lunkhead, you are now acting like Chouji! Why did you bring that much food? Do you think we'll be searching for that flower our whole lives?"

Naruto hid behind Hinata, she giggled when Naruto hid like a puppy. Naruto clutched Hinata's jacket trying to hide from Sakura's wrath, his right eye was peeking out of Hinata's jacket. " I'm s-s-sorry sakura-chan!"

Sakura stopped screaming and shouting because she felt someone was looking at them and she threw a kunai at the direction where she felt the presence but a rabbit just came out. She sweat dropped and just concentrated to sense the presence she felt around but she felt no one. 'How could someone move that fast? I know someone is watching us. Could it be… Orochimaru?!' Sakura shivered when she thought of Orochimaru.

The man who was watching them was walking and summoned a black portal and went in while saying, "Naminé…very interesting… I'd better report this to Orochimaru-sama" _

* * *

_

_A black portal appeared at in front of Orochimaru's door and knocked. Soon he heard a voice and said to come in. The man bowed down for respect for Orochimaru, Xemnas and Kabuto " Orochimaru-sama I found the girl you are looking for" Orochimaru smirked and said with a creepy voice "Good! Now where is she?" The man soon replied "I wasn't able to get her, she was with a blonde- haired shinobi and a pink- haired kunoichi."_

_Orochimaru was outraged about the fact that she was with Naruto, "What?! Demyx, get her immediately she is the only answer for my immortality!" Demyx immediately stood up and nodded, "Hai! Orochimaru-sama!" Demyx then turned around and went inside the dark portal._

_Orochimaru wasn't sure to trust Demyx because everyone knows he has a tendency to fail such a simple task, "Kabuto, follow him make sure he completes his task!" Kabuto then nodded and left immediately._

* * *

Sakura was still in deep thought, '_What does Orochimaru need now? Is he after Sasuke again? NO! That can't be!' _Tears were already starting to form in her eyes when Sasuke spoke to her, "Sakura, what's wrong?" Sakura wiped out her tears, she tried to smile but failed. Sasuke noticed this and asked her to come with him. Sasuke then repeated his question to her, "What's wrong, Sakura?"

Sakura looked at him and sighed, 'should I tell him?'

'**Tell him Sakura, Orochimaru is still planning to take our Sasuke-kun away from us! You know you can't live without him!'**

'Are you sure?'

'**Of course I'm sure! Now go tell him!'**

"I-I-I felt a terrifying presence earlier…"

Sasuke stopped walking and arched an eyebrow, "So?"

Sakura continued, "W-what if it is Orochimaru?" Tears was forming in her eyes and started to shiver, "I can't live without you, Sasuke, I love you!" Sasuke walked towards her and smirked, "I know, Sakura, I know and I won't let him take me away from you." Sasuke planted a kiss on her forehead and whispered to her, " I love you too!" 

Sakura wiped away her tears and smiled, "Let's go back, They're waiting for us" Sasuke just nodded

When they arrived at the cliff they found Naruto waving at them, "Oi, teme, Sakura-chan hurry up!" Sakura nodded and ran towards them Sasuke soon followed.

Not long after they started walking they saw a rope bridge. Roxas then spoke up, "We will reach Sunset Hill through here but…" before Roxas can finish Naruto started running towards the rope bridge but Kakashi was able to hold the collar of Naruto's vest and started struggling to get free from Kakashi's clutches. "it's very brittle" Roxas continued

Naruto stopped struggling when they saw a black portal appear before their eyes. Sakura started to shiver from the terrifying feeling being emitted by the black portal. Sasuke then went closer to Sakura and started to comfort her while staring at the black portal. Hinata was hiding behind Iruka who was now holding a kunai knife never letting his guard down. Kakashi closed the book he was reading and put it in his pocket. Roxas and Sora went in front of Kairi and Naminé.

A man emerged from the portal wearing a cloak with a hood on his head, which makes his face unable to be seen.

Naruto was finally able to get out of Kakashi's clutches and pointed towards the man, " Who are you and what do you want with us?"

The man soon took off his hood, it revealed a very handsome blonde-haired and brown-eyed man and then introduced himself, "I'm Demyx, I am a subordinate of Lord Orochimaru and I'm a member of an organization called Organization XIII."

Sakura, Hinata, Kairi and Naminé eyeballed Demyx for his good looks, which made Sasuke, Naruto, Roxas and Sora stare at their girlfriends, and said to their girlfriends, "Hey! Snap out of it! I'm more good-looking than him!". Demyx then smirked, "Yeah! I don't have an interest in you girls I already have a girlfriend and her name is Larxene, but wait, wait, wait how do we get to talk about my personal life, I just want you to know that I am a very private person."

8 pairs of eyes stared at him blankly and said, "we didn't talk about it, you did." The eight teenagers started to laugh.

Demyx sweat dropped, "Right!" he quickly turned around and thought of ways how to finish the mission immediately, 'C'mon, think, think, think! How do I get the girl? Aha!' Demyx quickly turned around and pointed a finger at Naminé, " Hey yo! Shut up, the girl hand her over to me!"

Roxas then stopped laughing and coldly said, "What's it to you?"

Demyx smirked, "Orochimaru-sama wants something from her!"

Naminé was terrified when she heard that a certain man wants something from her. '_What? Someone is wanting something from me?B-b-but why?' _

When Naruto and Sasuke heard Orochimaru's name being stated they took a step forward and clenched their fists. "You'll have to go through us first!"

Demyx then summoned his sitar and exclaimed, "Then let's start!" Demyx strummed his sitar and water clones appeared before them and commanded, "Dance, water, dance!" The water clones started to attack Sasuke and Naruto.

(a/n: hehe! I changed some of Demyx' personalities besides it's no fun to write a chappie if your enemy does not enjoy battling the main character, right?)

"Sasuke! They've splitted up!" exclaimed Naruto

"I know that, dobe, do you think I'm blind?" said Sasuke as he threw kunai knives at the clones.

The clones caught the kunai knives flying towards them by their hands. The clones then charged towards Sasuke.

Naruto got irritated by the water clones and decided to use the Rasengan but he was surprised when the water clone copied Naruto's Rasengan but it was more powerful than Naruto's. Naruto was thrown a few meters away by the water clones Rasengan.

"Sasuke! They can copy other's jutsus!" said Naruto trying to get up from the ground.

"What? But how could they do that, they're just clones!" Sasuke then activated his Sharingan and then executed the Lion Combo (A/N: also known as Shishi rendan) but was countered by the water clone with Sasuke's Lion combo.

Meanwhile…

While Sasuke and Naruto was busy battling the water clones Demyx summoned big waves towards Roxas and the others, "Come on give up already! Give me the girl!"

Roxas blocked the waves heading towards Naminé and said, " No! I don't want to give her to you." Naminé had tears in her eyes and cried, "Roxas, you don't have to do that for me!". Roxas was thrown back by the wave and knocked over a tree. Roxas struggled to get up, "I'll give everything to protect you, Naminé, even if it costs my life!" after Roxas said it he was surprised a black sword in a shape of a key appear before his eyes, "W-what is this thing?" he threw it instantly but he was even more surprised when the key came back to him instantly.

"well, well, well we have our selves a keyblade wielder here!" pointed Demyx to the keyblade Roxas is holding.

Roxas attempted to throw it again but it came back, "What the hell is going on here?"

'_I wonder if someone else will be able to wield the white keyblade? Why don't we just wait and see?'_ smirked Demyx

Demyx didn't waste any more time he summoned big waves which was able to uproot some trees which makes it even more difficult to battle him but Demyx was surprised when he saw Roxas jump from the air and managed to perform a "Break Raid"

(a/n: Break Raid is the counter attack Roxas used when he battled a big Nobody before he knew that he was the Nobody of Sora, actually I really don't know the name of the Nobody Roxas battled. Anyways on with the show!)

Demyx wasn't able to dodge the attack and he was knocked down by the force exerted by the keyblade when it hit him.

The clones and the big waves disappeared when Demyx was knocked back. He was now surrounded by Sasuke, Naruto, Roxas and Sora who were now getting ready to give one final blow when a smoke bomb flew right in front of them and emitted a thick smoke. When the smoke disappeared Demyx was nowhere to be found but a kunai with a note on it. Naruto read it aloud:

_You may have won this time, you twerps! I'm still going to get that girl from you even if it costs my life!_

_Until next time!_

_Demyx_

"Why that, asshole! How could he call us twerps!" Naruto had a vein pop out of his temple and turned red from anger.

Roxas was worried for Naminé because she seems so terrified when she heard that Orochimaru wants something for her, '_Naminé, Oh man! Why did it come up to this? Who is that Orochimaru guy? Why did Naruto and Sasuke seem to be very angry with this guy?' _many thoughts went over Roxas' head when he thought of Naminé. He was in a daze until Sora waved his hands in front of him.

"Yo! Roxas! I called you ten times already or maybe twelve times, I don't know!" smiled Sora

"How could you have time to smile in a time like this?" Kairi hit him in the head and shouted at him

"I'm sorry! I'm just looking at the positive side of life!" said Sora holding his head

"Oh really? What is your positive side of life?" shouted Kairi

"Well, at least that Demyx guy wasn't able to get Naminé from us!" nodded Sora

"Sora's right! Let's just get the flower and just be thankful that they weren't able to get Naminé from us" agreed Roxas but in a very worried voice.

The team continued to search for the flower but they were very quiet because of the battle that happened earlier.

* * *

a/n: That's the sixth chappie well I hope that you will enjoy it while I think about what will happen in the next chapter. If you want to suggest for what I should do in the upcoming chapters just feel free to suggest. Oh! And by the way R&R please! 


End file.
